


balls, we burnt it

by gayasspieceofbread



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, WynHaught brotp, they dont know how to cook, wynonna trys following instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasspieceofbread/pseuds/gayasspieceofbread
Summary: “so haughtpants, do you reckon we burnt the food?”“wynonna, the WHOLE KITCHEN IS BURNT”“oh would you look at that, it is too”
Relationships: WayHaught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	balls, we burnt it

waverly paced around the kitchen of the homestead at 1 in the morning waiting for a call or at least a text from her girlfriend, or her sister even. They told waverly they were going to shortys to drink, but that was 6 hours ago and she was getting worried. 

It was about an hour later when wynonna and nicole drunkenly waltzed into the homestead. Waverly had fallen asleep on the couch but woke up due to the loud noise of the two friends. 

“where have you two been?” wynonna and nicole stopped laughing at each other and looked up swiftly, meeting her eyes. their smiles dropped quickly and they went silent. wynonna was the first to speak up after a couple seconds had past.

“shortys...” she spoke softly, or as soft as she could being drunk

“for 7 hours?” waverly, still half asleep started raising her tired voice at the guilty women standing in the kitchen. she huffed in disappointment and walked upstairs to her bedroom and left wynonna and nicole staring at each other guilt still being plastered on their faces.

~ the next morning ~

it was around noon when nicole woke up, she pushed herself off the couch, since she was obviously kicked out of the bedroom for the night, and walked into wynonna’s room to wake her up.

“yo wynonna wake up” no response.

“dude” she spoke a little louder this time but still didn't get a reaction. 

“wynonnaaa” nicole stood beside her for a second longer waiting for her to wake, but she just snored a little. Nicole walked out into the kitchen and filled up a glass of water and walked back to the bedroom.

“this’ll wake her up” she smirked as she stood above wynonna with the full cup in her hand, she tipped it ever so slightly to the side until the water started pouring out. 

wynonna shot up out of bed soaking wet and water in her eyes, she vividly saw a flash of red run out of her room giggling and stood up to chase her. They both ran around the kitchen for a few minutes till they were out of breath and laying on the floor giggling every few seconds. Nicole looked over at wynonna who was trying to recollect her breathing once again,

“i think we should do something nice for waverly to apologise for last night” She huffed still puffing from the running.

“oh shit waverly”

“why don’t we like” wynonna paused for a second, thinking of ideas on how to make it up to her sister,

“ooh we could make her dinner” the redhead hummed in agreement,

“thats.. actually not a bad idea” nicole thought about what food waverly liked, it would have to be vegan and also easy to make because cooking with wynonna is hard. i mean the girl doesn’t listen. 

“what about tacos?” she suggested but wynonna shut her idea down.

“no, its not taco night” 

the two women researched and brainstormed different vegan food to make for dinner until they finally came upon the perfect dish. wynonna grabbed her keys and nicole grabbed her stetson, and her wallet also because she definitely didn’t almost forget that, and walked outside to the blue and white ute. 

once they were home wynonna got out and walked inside leaving nicole carrying the shopping inside by herself, she kicked the homestead door open and shuffled into the house putting the bags on the kitchen table.

“all those days volunteering to carry chairs for the teachers did u good ay haught” wynonna spoke with a smirk, nicole rolled her eyes and chuckled at the earp. unloading the bags onto the bench wynonna pulled the recipe up and began to follow the instructions, sort of.

“do we put the cheese in first?”

“wynonna its VEGAN, where did you even get cheese from?”

“the fridge”

“put it back we are not putting cheese in the food its for waverly” nicole glared at wynonna for a second as she mumbled to herself and got back to cooking for her girlfriend. 

somehow following the easiest vegan recipe was still hard for her. 

“wynonna” nicole looked in the pot of uncooked food they had and spun around to look at her friend,

“why. is there cheese. in the POT?” wynonna chuckled awkwardly and tried to explain the reasoning for there being cheese in the vegan food.

“well you see, thats a funny story-“ the earp was abruptly cut off by a flame that engulfed the ‘vegan’ food.

“holy fucking shrimp sticks fuckfuckfuck” nicole sped around the house looking for a fire extinguisher or anything to stop the fire while wynonna just stood in front of it mesmerised by the flames flickering onto the wooden cabinets.

the sound of the fire extinguisher snapped wynonna out of the daze she was in and looked over at the redhead who was death staring her, if looks could kill. she smiled awkwardly at nicole who just sat down on the nearest chair and put her head in her hands.

“so haughtpants, do you reckon we burnt the food?” wynonna breathed out not knowing what else to say. that caused nicole to look up at her,

“wynonna, the WHOLE KITCHEN IS BURNT”

“oh would you look at that, it is too” the earp laughed at her own joke while the officer just dipped her head and sighed,

“waverly is going to kill us”


End file.
